<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fingolfin/Feanor】你哥把自己烧坏了怎么办 by Allan_Lin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179310">【Fingolfin/Feanor】你哥把自己烧坏了怎么办</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin'>Allan_Lin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>登上中洲之后，芬国昐短暂地见到了他的兄长。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Fingolfin/Feanor】你哥把自己烧坏了怎么办</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　芬国昐在冷风里排演过无数次与费诺的再见，多数大同小异，无非以质问开头，也许费诺先拔剑，也许是他，背叛的代价是尸体填不满的深渊，冰原上他靠一腔怒火温暖自己，这怒火随着中洲的接近愈烧愈烈，直至终于见到被仇恨者。</p><p>　　他的预期不包括看见一个显然没有成年——维拉在上他现在有二十岁吗——的费诺。</p><p>　　他没有见过费诺成年前的模样，甚至记忆中最早的十几个双树年都鲜少出现兄长的身影，费诺更愿意把时间花在工坊和野外，年幼时芬国昐甚至怀疑若不是出于对父亲的爱，费诺会干脆利落地把他塞进炉膛里烧掉。后来他有了几个侄子，在新晋祖父的指点里一丝一缕拼凑出费诺的轮廓，但他们仍然是不同的，即使把十几岁的库路芬同样放在当下，他也绝不会弄混这个不安分地坐在梅格洛尔臂弯里警惕盯着他的小精灵。</p><p>　　是费诺没错，无论尚未完全长开的眉眼、炙热直白的铁灰目光还是初具规模的高傲神情，他完全确信所见正是他的小兄长。怒火被兜头浇了一泼米斯林的湖水，芬国昐看着欲言又止的五个侄子，发出一个迷茫的单音节：“……啊？”</p><p>　　梅格洛尔看看凯勒巩，凯勒巩看看库路芬，库路芬冷酷无情地瞪回梅格洛尔，暂且成了幸存最年长费诺里安的次子只好回来面对叔父，勉强露出一个无辜又尴尬的笑。</p><p>　　“我希望您不介意让提亚科莫先带他出去，我想我们能解释清楚这件事……吧。”</p><p>　　英俊的好猎手苦着脸从哥哥怀里接过父亲，好像抱的不是小精灵而是一大块红热火炭，费诺面无表情被交接到另一个臂弯，眼神始终落在芬国昐身上，直到凯勒巩抱着他走向门外，他才将视线转向跟上去的大猎犬。</p><p>　　“刚登上中洲不久后魔苟斯的军队偷袭了我们，虽然最终打赢了星下之战，但率军追击的父亲遭遇炎魔伏击，我们赶到时他身受重伤。”黑发歌手叙述的声音清澈婉转，仿佛念着谱好的长诗。“我们抬着父亲翻越山脉返回，中途他要求停下，望着桑戈洛坠姆三次诅咒魔苟斯，我们便得知他将死去，应维拉的诅咒死于刀剑之下。”</p><p>　　“我们见到父亲的身躯腾起火焰，他伤重的身体无法再容纳魂魄之火，因而将自己引燃，但不知为何父亲并没有回归曼督斯，火焰熄灭之后，他就变成了……这个样子。”</p><p>　　芬国昐眨巴着眼睛，说：“呃。”</p><p>　　“也许因为烧掉了一部分，他好像心智也回到了和身体同样的年纪，不认得我们，醒过来就吵着要找芬威陛下，难哄得很。我谎称自己是陛下新雇的乐师，唱了两个小时提里安流行歌曲，图尔卡干脆把他拎上马背带去猎场跑了三圈，然后他就没力气验证主管和工匠的真假了。在弄清楚父亲变成这样的原因之前，您最好也给自己编个假身份，相信我，现在的他发怒只会更可怕。”</p><p>　　芬国昐觉得自己听明白了，又觉得自己一个字也没听懂，他茫然地点了点头，说：“好。”</p><p>　　凯勒巩带着费诺回来时两个精灵裤脚都粘着草和狗毛，芬国昐郑重地接过了兄长和兄长的临时抚养权，费诺较为年长的儿子们善于照料孩童，但那经验适用于看管弟弟而非父亲。想来芬国昐纵使还有满腔仇恨也不会残忍到拿孩子撒气，两英尺高的费诺冷淡地乘着半血弟弟的胳膊俯视芬威陛下的五个假雇员，挡在最前挥手的乐师报以无懈可击的甜美微笑。</p><p>　　芬国昐抱着他往驻地走，一路上费诺都紧紧抿着嘴巴，好像突然看腻了芬国昐似的头都不愿再抬一下，芬国昐一时也想不出该说什么，他抚养过四个子女，按理说应当熟悉年幼精灵的兴趣……但这是费诺。他在费诺的头顶悄悄打量他，孩子乌黑的头发还没长到适合编发的长度，就散开披在肩上，发梢甚至卷着一片草叶。很难想象费诺也曾有过稚拙的时光，他好像永远是独一无二的卓越天才，满溢着聪慧和骄傲，是美丽得耀眼又灼热得心惊的七彩火焰，他有过童年吗？有过手掌幼嫩得握不住剑和铸锤的年纪吗？他怀中这个寡言而警觉抱着怀疑面向世界的孩子身上承载的真的是他兄长的一片灵魂吗？</p><p>　　费诺蹬了蹬他，从他胳膊间挣脱出去，小靴子啪嗒一声砸在地上。他穿着的短袍不太合身，大概临时拿了凯勒布理鹏的旧衣物，芬国昐突然想到如果费诺需要换洗衣服，他大概只能去问图尔巩借。</p><p>　　费诺仰头盯着他，几乎把我要一个解释写在脸上，于是芬国昐向前走了一步，半跪下来，和那双铁灰色眼睛保持平视。费诺执拗地扬着还带点孩童独有的圆润感的下巴看他，芬国昐想起梅格洛尔提醒过他的事情，他吸了口气，用自己最和善的语调说：“费雅纳罗殿下，我是芬威陛下的……”</p><p>　　费诺突然抬起一只手，按在了他的嘴唇上，止住了他的声音。他直视着芬国昐的双眼，说：“谎言就到此为止吧。”</p><p>　　“我父亲已经离开了，像我母亲一样，是不是。”</p><p>　　芬国昐一时失语。</p><p>　　他没法故作轻松地摇头否认，虽然原本费诺这个年龄时芬威仍然在他身边，但对现今的他们父亲的遇害是无法避开的恨与痛，他无法继续对他说谎。</p><p>　　“是的。我们此行的目的就是为陛下报仇。”</p><p>　　费诺没有暴怒也没有哭闹，他点了点头，撇开眼睛看身边的地面，在不合身的袖子里握着小小的拳头。芬国昐看着他，透过他看着费诺，看见一角缺失的碎片。他向前俯身，把那个孩子抱进怀里，出乎他意料的费诺回抱了他，他的双臂并不能将芬国昐抱住，就攥住他背后的衣服。费诺的额头贴着他肩膀，细碎散开的头发扫在他耳畔，他感到胸前紧贴着的胸膛传来心跳，一下一下泵出火焰般的热度。</p><p>　　费诺说：“也许你做得到，诺洛芬威。”</p><p>　　他惊诧地扭头去看，看到费诺的影，是他熟悉的那个成了年的费诺，也半跪着和他拥抱，火红长袍一大片拖在地上，金线里流着烈焰。费诺在燃烧，舔着他手掌的火舌是热的，却不至灼伤，他恍惚觉得在火里看见费诺微笑，收紧双臂时只拥住一捧飞灰。</p><p>　　风带着灰烬飞散，和无论他在执着或是等待的什么，都归于曼督斯的殿堂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>